Forever
by Kate Loturco
Summary: Amber is in a coma. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Lana Anderson's Diary:

August 24th

Dear Diary,

I am moving in to my new school today. School starts on the fourth. I'm really anxious to meet my new housemates. The letter I got in the mail last week says I will be rooming with two girls named Patricia and Amber. I hope they will be nicer to me than the girls were at my last school. I have to go now, we just arrived.

Love,

Lana.

I closed my diary and looked at the school. It was really old, and the campus was huge. I payed my driver and walked through the door of Anubis House. It was kind of creepy inside. "Hello, I'm Trudy, your house mother." Said a short, stout woman with black hair. "You must be Lana. I'll show you were to put your things, just follow me upstairs. The others at the school, but a few more new students will be arriving shortly." she led me into a room with stark contrast. The third on the left was pink, everything in that part was pink, and the bed table was covered with magazines. The third in the middle was plain. The third on the right had a lot of Punk and Goth things. This was going to be an interesting year. "I'll leave you to unpack, then." Trudy said. I had just finished unpacking when my housemother shouted up the stairs. "Lana, your housemates are here." I checked my reflection in the mirror. My straight brown hair was unusually tidy, and my freckles stood out a bit more than usual against my light skin. My copper eyes were glowing. I ran down the stairs to see what this year would be like.

Nina Martin's Diary:

August 24th

Dear Diary,

Wow. So much has changed in the past year. I'm still dating Fabian. Mick and Mara broke up. Amber, for some strange reason I will never understand, is dating Jerome. The only thing stranger is Patricia dating Alfie. Joy is back, and she's dating Mick. This year I'm rooming with Mara and Joy, by result of some new rule Trudy put down that says you can't room with the same person two years in a row. Patricia had roomed with every girl besides Amber, so those two were together, and some new girl named Lana was going to be their roommate to. Fabian was rooming with Jerome, and a new guy named Eddie, (this was decided by the fact that Alfie has a certain stench and Mick always stinks from working out), which means Alfie, Mick, and a new kid named Coty would room together. Victor died, so we had that funeral, and surprisingly everyone cried. It was probably because we knew we were responsible. Mick and Mara knew about the quest, and there had been no sign of Rufus. This was going to be a great year. I got to know the new students at dinner. Lana seems nice, and she's really funny. Knowing her roomates, I hope she is a good peace maker. Coty didn't talk much. Eddie was rebellious, and he loved to break rules. Amber and I have concluded that Mara seems to like Eddie, and Coty likes Lana. Some of these couples can be so weird. After dinner Jerome took Amber out to get ice cream, Mick and Joy went to see a movie, Patricia and Alfie are playing video games, Coty, Eddie, and Lana had some new kid's orientation to go to, which Mara was helping with, and Fabian and I were hanging out in my room. He is watching videos on his computer, and of course I'm writing in you. Actually, I have to now, Trudy's yelling for us.

Bye,

Nina.

"What is it, Trudy?" I asked when we got downstairs. She looked flustered, and she was feverently trying to stop crying. "I'm afraid there's been an accident. I was just going to the hospital, and wondering if you would come? Patricia and Alfie said they would watch the house." "Who's been in an accident?" Fabian asked. "Jerome and Amber." Trudy said. "Jerome was driving them home and semi driver crashed into the back of there car. Jerome escaped with a few broken bones but Amber's in a coma. Jerome's coming home later tonight. Oh, and do you have any idea where Mick and Joy are? I'm sending Ayde after them, so Mick isn't driving and we don't have another accident tonight." she said this all in one breath. "Mick and Joy are at the theater." Fabian said. He could see me coming unglued. "Thank you!" Trudy said. Fabian texted Mick and Trudy quickly phoned Ayde, then we sped off to the hospital. Hopefully I'd see my best friend alive again, and not at her funeral.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nina s POV  
>Do you think she ll be okay? I asked Fabian, as we sat in the waiting room, peering through her window. Only family was allowed to see her now. It was around midnight, but no one wanted to leave. Tears stung my eyes as I watched my best friend lay there, unmoving.<br>We can only hope. Fabian said, pulling me close to him and give me a quick kiss on my nose. Ever since we had become boyfriend and girlfriend he had been a lot sweeter to me. Not that he hadn t been before, but he bumped it up a notch.  
>I hope Jerome will be okay, he hasn t spoken at all since the accident. I said, peering over Fabian s shoulder to see Jerome. He was sitting there in a wheelchair, tears falling down his cheeks. It s the only time I ve ever seen him cry. The doctor says it s the shock that s keeping him from talking, he said he should recover, but I m scared. What if he doesn t, will Jerome ever be the same again? He feels like it was his fault, and if Amber dies, he ll be even worse off any of us.<br>He just needs time Nina, he just needs time. Fabian said, pulling me even closer to him. He was crying too, Amber was like a sister to him, sometimes annoying, but still someone there for you.  
>I know, but Fabian, what if, what if she s not going to make? What will he do then? He ll never forgive himself. I asked.<br>She ll be alright, Nina. Fabian said.  
>You don t know that Fabian. I said, pulling away from him, and turning to face the window.<br>But I do know is you re tired, go sit down and sleep. Fabian said, pulling me towards the bench. I let him pull me there. He was right when he said I was tired. We sat down, my head leaning on his shoulder.  
>I started watching the monitor. The screen with the green line, that moves up and down. It just being there showing that she was still alive, helped me know that everything will be fine. I started remembering moments with her: The time she brought her lucky red heels, and garlic up to the attic, to follow Fabian and I. Or the time she d been so selfless to let me and Fabian have the stage at Prom. Or even that time she sacrificed her picture for Sibuna. And yesterday night, she was the only one that I trusted to tell about Gran, {besides Fabian}, and even though she s Miss Gossip Queen, she kept it a secret. And I drifted off to sleep, hoping that Amber would live through this. She had too.<p>

*Fabian s POV*  
>We re losing her! I woke up to the screaming. Give her more oxygen! More, more! Nina was already awake, standing by the window, a look of horror on her face. The blinds were shut in Amber s room, and the yelling was coming from inside.<br>What s happening? I asked.  
>I don t know Fabian, no one will tell me anything. Nina cried, resting her head on my shoulder. I hated to see her like this; I couldn t stand to see her cry. I pulled her closer whispering,<br>Its going to be okay, Amber s a tuff one, she s going to live. She just sobbed harder into my shirt.  
>This is all my fault. A voice said next to me. I let go of Nina, to see Jerome, sitting there in his wheelchair, tears running down his face.<br>No it s not. I said, trying to convince him. It wasn t his fault; it was the dude that hit their car.  
>Yes it is, if I hadn t taken her out, nothing like this would have happened. Jerome said, resting his head in his hands.<br>No it isn t Jerome, you can t control what happens. Amber wouldn t blame you, and neither would I. A tall, blonde woman came out of Amber s room, his face ashen and sad. She reminded us so much of Amber, it hurt.  
>I m Mrs. Millington, and Amber is very lucky to have a boy like you. If anyone s to blame, it s that van that hit you. She said, smiling sadly, and putting a gentle hand on Jerome s shoulder. Van, did she say van? I looked over to Nina, and she seemed to put it together. Rufus. Oh god, he was back, and this time for revenge.<p> 


End file.
